


Blood Drive

by CharmsDealer



Series: Dasey Monster!Verse [1]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Apprentice Witches, Drabble, Embarrassing questions, Ghoul!Derek, Mention of blood, human!Casey, pre-dasey, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey experiences some mild culture shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Drive

The doorbell rang. Casey poked her head out of the kitchen and huffed when she saw that Derek was sitting a few feet away from the door but hadn’t moved a millimeter.

“I wouldn’t get that,” Derek said from his chair, crunching on what she hoped was a chicken bone. She didn’t want to ask. The doorbell rang again.

Casey hesitated for all of half a second before she was striding across the room to answer it. She gave Derek a _look_ as she passed him. Derek shrugged, and began sucking the marrow noisily. Casey shuddered, but pasted on a smile before she opened the door.

There were two girls on the doorstep, dressed smartly in a grey uniform. They were both wearing little black berets and they had a spiral crest embroidered in silver on their woollen tunics. One of the girls had a clip board and the other was holding what looked like some fliers and a nondescript cardboard box.

“Oh hello,” Casey said, “What can I do for you?”

The girl holding the box cleared her throat and started in a rehearsed tone, “Good afternoon, we’d like to welcome you to the neighbourhood on behalf of the Hale Coven.” She handed Casey a flier solemnly. “This is some information about the coven, and what we do for the community. Our coven accepts Non-magical membership and holds numerous events such as bake sales, spell-swaps, and Moonlight Meets. Full details and the lunar calendar are available on our website.”

“Oh,” Casey said, taking the flier gingerly. “Thank you. I’ll...check it out.”

The girl holding the clipboard piped up, “We’re doing a blood drive as part of our Junior Apprentice level. Would you like to sign up as a donor? Each donor gets a card that makes them eligible for discounts on most potions, charms, and an automatic entry in the bi-annual raffle.”

“Um,” said Casey, peeking over her shoulder. Derek had stopped gnawing on his snack and was not so subtly listening to the conversation. “Sure. I mean, I might need to get my mom’s permission, but okay.”

“Great! We just have a couple of questions first.”

“Go ahead,” Casey said. The girl took out a cross between a quill and a fountain pen from her pocket and licked the end to get the ink flowing. Very ‘Harry Potter’, only modern, Casey thought with a smile. The little witches were sort of cute in their hats and shiny buckled shoes. They reminded her of girl scouts.

“...Are you a virgin of menstruating age?” the girl holding the box asked.

Casey nearly choked on her own saliva, not sure she’d heard that right. Inside, Derek had a hand over his mouth but it was doing little to muffle his snorting laughter.

“Is that a yes?” The girl holding the clipboard asked hopefully.

_“_ The Hale Coven adheres to strict ethical policies both on collection and use of samples. Donors can withdraw at any time,” the other girl wheedled. 

“Ahm..” Casey croaked. She couldn’t just close the door on them! “Can I see that?” she asked weakly, gesturing at the clip board. The girl handed it over and Casey scanned through the rest of the questions, about her ‘monthly schedule’ and a contact form for updating her information if anything changed or she became sexually active. She scribbled her information down quickly, blushing, and handed the form back.

“Thank you,” the girls chirped. "We'll mail you the full consent form for your records." Casey was handed the box. She shut the door behind her carefully and stood with her back to it, staring at the box. A quick peek at the contents revealed a moon cup and some glass beakers with lids. What had she just agreed to?

“BWAHAHAHAHA-”

“D- _Der_ -ek!” Casey ducked her head, face flaming. “Shut up!”


End file.
